Hypertension and non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus are common diseases which often occur in combination. Any interaction between an antihypertensive drug and an antiabetic agent would have great clinical importance. We plan on determining whether co-administration of the sulfonylurea, glyburide, attenuates the blood pressure response to the vasodilator minoxidil in healthy volunteers.